


turning on the edge of the world

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blaseball is a horror game, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: there was no way you were going to stay while they were gone, right?like. you’ve lived in the same apartment for years, dealing with their mess all over the apartment and all, driving them everywhere because god knows they’ve never gotten behind the wheel successfully. and somehow, they were a better fucking pitcher than you. you don’t know how that works and you’re not going to ask.(or; mike townsend brings his friend back from the dead.)
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers & Mike Townsend
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	turning on the edge of the world

there was no way you were going to stay while they were gone, right?

like. you’ve lived in the same apartment for years, dealing with their mess all over the apartment and all, driving them _everywhere_ because god knows they’ve never gotten behind the wheel successfully. and _somehow,_ they were a better fucking pitcher than you. you don’t know how that works and you’re not going to ask.

so. resurrection it is.

it feels a little - wrong, to be in the same room as teams you barely remembering pitching against. the shoe thieves shuffle in a corner, watching the magic and the moist talkers as they look over the ritual. the garages are- somewhere. you haven’t really been keeping track. you’ve got someone on there who’ll tell you what happens, probably.

“you ready?”

“children shouting.”

weird choice of phrasing, you think, but you shrug and step into the bloody ritual circle anyway.

somebody says a name - you recognize it - you think/stop/think -

(there is the acute feeling of your flesh turning to ash in slow motion, taking its time, but when you manage to tilt your head your hand is intact and there are no bones showing - there are bones showing as they turn to ash - you are turning to ash -

barely held together by the blood coating your soles and the shadows twisting your muscles/skin/flesh back into shape and by the time you look again you’re not really sure if you have bones at all because all you can feel is dust and dread below your skin and you’re -)

dead on arrival.

or something like it - you’re maybe the only thing with a heartbeat for miles, though. your shoes leave bloody footprints on the black tile as you walk, aimless, following the tug of familiarity that comes with knowing your friend in-and-out. there’s the faint bounce of a basketball, somewhere, and you follow it. 

there are children shouting. there are no children in blaseball, you know. another facsimile of your friend’s existence. you would usually tell them to “shut the fuck up, please, we’re trying to sleep,” but that’s in the apartment, and your apartment is neither here nor there. mike townsend knows what he’s gotta do, and this is just - another stepping stone. 

you don’t see anyone else. maybe no one else wanted to follow the sounds. they’ve never been much for kind words, even if they care - plus, you’re pretty sure anyone who even tried to nudge them would get bit on contact. 

you enter the court. there are children shouting, laughing. there is no one in the court. there is a lone figure in the court. you feel your skin flake at the edges as you begin the trade, tentative. “it’s good to see you again, haha.”

air bud looks back at you, and with a bark, slam dunks their final ball into the hoop.

**Author's Note:**

> mike townsend (saves air blud)
> 
> you can find me on social media platforms but i dont think you should after this. air blud is real and in your homes. after this mike becomes atwitch streamer
> 
> thank you to fourteenthidol on tumblr for . this


End file.
